


Take My Heart And Grow It

by Princessark



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Charles Xavier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessark/pseuds/Princessark
Summary: Charlotte Xavier is a famous mob boss. Everyone says she is the most ruthless and no mercy type of person. Enter Erik a CIA agent whose job is to capture her, but she escapes time and again. But when an undercover agent dies, its up to Erik to take the spot. What will happen ? Will he be able to capture her this time or his heart might get in the way?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my first attempt in writing X men movie based story. I love the pairing of the movies. Hope you guys like this story.

Prologue

He was finally close to catching her. This cat and mouse chase is going to end with her losing and him winning. Then why does he feel unhappy and unease when he thinks about capturing his prey into the trap he laid out? Could he be having second thoughts right now? No, he cant afford it not when he is so close to his target. Whether he liked it or not, he is going to be the first CIA agent to capture the famous ruthless mob boss Charlotte Xavier then perhaps people will start respecting him and not think him as a joke.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to Erik and find out what are his goals.. Also we meet Charlotte and her gang..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is the starting of the story. thanks to those who gave kudos and commented to this story. means a lot to me.. enjoy reading

It is a typical busy day in CIA with everyone working busy to make their city a safe place but it isn’t easy because their city has a mob boss who liked to toy with their work and agents. They only killed people who apparently had a history of hurting other people. At least, it helped in keeping the city safe but the CIA is too proud to admit it in fact they made it as their mission to capture this mob-boss. In order to achieve this, they have sent an agent undercover in hopes to find a weakness in the gang. But instead, they are sent a surprise to their own in which made them shocked and desperate to be one step ahead of the gang.  
This is going to be interesting to see how they step up their game and acquire their target. And this is how this story begins. Well the agents are busy planning their next steps, one agent is currently busy planning his own game in fact he was so engrossed that he didn’t hear the door opening and revealing his assistant Angel. "Erik, Mr. Shaw is requesting an urgent meeting with everyone". Said her snapping Erik back to reality. "Why"? Asked Erik as he turned around to face her. "I don’t know the specifics, apparently it’s about Agent Tim". Replied Angel making Erik sigh and keep aside his work and head out to the meeting. Agent Tim must have succeeded his work and Shaw wants to celebrate in achieving the target. He is little jealous of Tim because it was his dream to catch the mobster, he admits to himself that he is a little obsessed with the gang, re-reading case files related to them and wondering how they operate. Guess his dreams wouldn’t be a reality now. Little did he know, he was one step closer to achieving his target? Meanwhile at the other side of the town, one group was mourning the loss of their own brother and member. It was none other than the mob gang that everyone seems to be afraid of, it is actually laughable because they don’t hurt people only to those who deserve it. "Dear friends, we are here to mourn the loss of Darwin. He is a valuable person to us and we would never forget him" said Logan looking at all his friends who has become a family and especially Charlotte. He might be her bodyguard in general sense, but he sees her as a friend and a little sister to protect. People might laugh at him thinking why she needs protection when she is the most powerful person in the Westchester. They may laugh, but they don’t know her well. As for him and the rest of the gang, they know her inside and out.   
"Professor, I suggest we all go to the agency and teach Shaw a lesson for messing with us." Said Sean the ever hot tempered guy if you catch his drift. "No Sean, i don want to lose either of you because I am pretty sure Shaw would arrest or kill you on the spot if you go near towards the agency. But I promise you all that Darwin will be avenged and Shaw will be defeated once for all." Replied back Charlotte Xavier making everyone agree with her. They hoped that when the time comes, the Professor will publicly defeat Shaw  
"Hey guys we are back" a chirpy and happy voice of Raven broke the silence. They all looked at the door and saw Raven and Hank are back from their vacation and Scott quickly went to aid them and take their luggage to their room. One look at them, both Raven and Hank realised something is very wrong. "Darwin is dead". Said Jean Grey looking anywhere. "Oh my God, how?" Asked Hank sitting down next to others along with Raven. "Do you remember Tim"? Asked Charlotte without anyone answering she promoted " he was an undercover agent sent by Shaw and Darwin found out about it and tried to make him talk hoping to make sure none of the information about us has been sent back to Shaw while doing it, Tim shot Darwin. Thankfully, me and Scott heard the gunshot and came quickly. Scott chased Tim and made him pay for hurting one of us whereas Darwin told me everything he knew about Tim and the information sent to them through his mind before he died."


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw speaking to the agents about whether they are successful or not.. Erik gets selected for the undercover mission and gets briefed about his targets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for not posting soon.. real life demands attention..

Meanwhile in the CIA, everyone was gathered in the meeting room wondering why Sebastian had called for a meeting and whether Agent Tim successes in his undercover mission. While this is happening, Erik amused himself by playing with his pen using his mutant powers discreetly so that the humans won’t see it. He wonders how his fellow human agents would react if he suddenly revealed his mutant powers probably react in horror. Just then Sebastian, entered the room with his assistant Emma Frost tailing behind him. He sat down and got straight to business. “I know you all are wondering why i called you for this urgent meeting and whether Tim successes in his mission. All will be revealed soon my fellow agents." Said Sebastian with an air of supervisory. Everyone mummed in agreement and hoped that they would finally have a good news instead of bad news because every time they failed to catch the mob boss the press had a field day and would mock them in news and especially in Late News Shows. This is kind of embarrassing for them because they are trying to be a responsible agency but due to few minor setbacks they had become a laughing stock. In fact nobody believes that they are doing a good job in protecting the city moreover according to a recent poll the public believes that the mob gang is doing much more better job in protecting the city. The CIA agency is determined to change it all and gain back the lost respect and dignity from doing something that will make the public proud of them. While everyone is lost in their own thoughts, someone coughed to get their attention and they all looked at the source, it was none other than Sebastian who looked like he has discovered the secrets of the of his employees. It won’t be a much surprise because his assistant Emma is a telepath and he would be pretty much kept his employees in line by blackmailing them over their dark secrets  
Once everybody has focused their attention to their boss, he began speaking "Agents, I know you all are wondering whether we have successes in our biggest mission" said Shaw as he paused for a dramatic effect. Erik felt irritated because he does not want to wait any longer, he wants to hear the news immediately. Thankfully, Shaw started to continue “I am afraid to say that we have lost this battle not only that we have lost our agent Tim". Said Shaw bowing his head down as he felt responsible for sending the young agent to a death trap. Everyone was shocked and soon started talking among themselves whether it’s time to raise the flag and surrender peacefully without any bloodshed whereas Erik was livid and little bit relived because he felt both sad for losing Tim and happy that he might have a chance to prove himself. So lost in his own thoughts, that he didn’t hear Shaw calling his name until another agent who happen to sit next to him poked him in the shoulder. He glared at the agent for disturbing him but quickly glanced at Shaw since the agent silently looked at Shaw and told him from his expression that he needs to pay attention. "As I was saying we need a new undercover agent. And I have finalised my decision, I hope you all will agree with my choice because it’s none other than Erik." Said Shaw shocking Erik to core and stunning the remaining agents. Erik could not believe that he was finally got the chance to prove his worth and hopefully gain respect from his fellow agents if he succeeded in his first ever undercover mission. Soon Shaw dismissed the remaining agents back to their work expect Erik for he going to be briefed about his target. Another Agent named Azazel came to the conference room with some items and pictures related to the gang. He posted each picture of the gang member in board with their names attached below their pictures. "Now pay extra attention to Azazel for he has the crucial information that you need to know about this dangerous gang." Said Shaw to Erik. "Yes sir and I wouldn’t let you down." Replied Erik eagerly. Shaw waved his hands indicating no need to mention it. Soon Erik started taking notes of each particular gang member as Azazel explained to him. "This is Sean, Alex and Scott. They are responsible for finding out about people who apparently hurts other people and remind people who borrowed money from them to pay them back. Whereas these women are Jean Grey and Storm who makes all the business transactions. The second last is Hank who is their doctor and caretaker, Logan who is the mob's personal bodyguard and finally this is Raven who is the second in command and sister to the mob boss. Sorry, we haven’t gotten any picture of the mob boss yet we are told that she does not show any mercy and kills without any hesitation." Said Azazel thus ending the briefing. "So Erik, I hope that you had learned about the gang's important members and of course the boss of the gang." Said Shaw to Erik as he signed some documents which is given to him by Emma. "Yes sir, i have understood my mission. Though i have a question, when we are going to strike"? Asked Erik as he stood up from his chair. “Tonight you are going to meet your target. We have on good authority that our target will be visiting the Dragon Pub. And listen to me carefully Agent Erik, do not for once rule your decisions with your heart instead make decisions from your mind. Because if you fail this assignment, then you better start praying because it wouldn’t too good for you." Said Shaw threating to Erik. "Don’t worry sir, I will not let my heart rule me." Said Erik in his most convincing voice. Little did he knew, that his heart will be soon making decisions for him and it will be difficult for him when the time comes to prove his loyalty.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charlotte finally meet. Sparks are flying high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter.. hope you guys enjoy reading it.. thanks for the kudos..

Soon it was time to for him to meet his target, he is going to the pub where apparently the boss and her gang will be hanging around tonight. He wore his best clothes which would hopefully attract the attention of the mob boss. He waited in the bar ordering a drink just then came the gang inside. He carefully observed their behaviour and saw both happiness and sadness in their expressions, but he couldn’t see the boss anywhere. He felt disappointed and was just about to give up when he heard a voice saying "come on Charlotte, it will be fun." He quickly turned around and it was the biggest shock he ever got. He blinked his eyes to make sure he's not dreaming. Charlotte Xavier looks like a princess that came to life with brightest blue eyes that sparkled and red rosy lips that looks so kissable so shocked to core he was that he couldn’t control what he was saying inside his mind "she looks perfect. That dress shouldn’t be that beautiful." Thought Erik which made Charlotte turn around and see the source where all the thoughts were coming from. When Charlotte turned around, she wasn’t expecting to see a handsome stranger. He was tall, well-built and looked extremely handsome. She clearly needs to know this mysterious person right now, she turned around to see her gang is enjoying the celebration of her sister and Hank's engagement. She quickly headed towards the bar and sat one seat away from her. "Soda club for the lady." Said the voice of the stranger. "Thank you my friend. I am Charlotte Xavier." Replied her. The stranger raised his eyebrows and yet came closer to her which made her heart beat faster than usual. "I am Erik. What a pretty girl like you is doing here"? Asked Erik in a voice that he hoped was flirty. "Oh my god he is totally flirting." Screamed Charlotte in her head. "I am here with my family to celebrate my sister's engagement and what about you handsome stranger? Here with somebody?" Asked Charlotte as she got bold and slowly trailed her fingers to his muscled body. "No, i am here alone. I was waiting for my friend and her texted me saying she is unable to come." Lied Erik hoping she would buy it. Thankfully she brought it “want to go out somewhere else"? Asked Charlotte hoping he would take the bait. "Yeah sure." Said Erik as he grabbed his coat. Before they went out Charlotte send a message to Logan telepathically so that he wouldn’t worry about her. “I am going with Erik don’t worry about me". She saw Logan looked at her with a expression that clearly said that he understood her message and to be careful. Soon they left, "do you have a car"? Asked Erik to Charlotte the moment they are out of hearing distance. "Nope, i sent the driver away when we reached our destination. He would come back to pick us up when i tell him to." Replied Charlotte. "That’s ok, my car around the corner." Said Erik and soon they reached the car. While Erik was taking out his car, she felt a ping from a phone she sighed and took out her phone probably a business associate. Instead it was her sister and the text simply read saw you leaving with a guy. Be careful and if he breaks your heart then i and the rest would bring out the big guns.   
She smiled at her sister's text and hoped that this guy would be different from the guy of her previous relationship. Her younger sister was there as a shoulder to cry on when that jerk dumped her in fact Raven got so mad at Peter her ex that she made the guys find him and torture him until he apologised. While she was lost in her thoughts, a horn beep brought her back to reality it was Erik. She quickly brushed away her thoughts and got inside the car. As they were driving away, she heard Erik say inside his head "God, she is so pretty." She blushed a deep red and decided to return the favour by replying "why, thank you" inside his head.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charlotte spent the night. Logan gives her information about Erik's background whereas she is falling for Erik and Erik is struggling with his new found attraction towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter.. hope you guys enjoy reading it..

His reaction was priceless, he didn’t expect her to use her mutant powers at all. "You are a mutant". Exclaimed him as he stared at her as if he is discovering an ancient item. "Is there a problem"? Asked Charlotte worriedly because normally other people whom she dated freaked out about her abilities. "No, I thought I was alone." Replied Erik despite seeing Emma use her diamond figure to stop him from harming Shaw on a disagreement they had. "Wait are you saying that you are also"? Asked Charlotte excitedly. "Yes, I can control metal. Here let me show you." Said Erik as he showed his mutant powers. "Wow, your powers is very groovy." Said Charlotte as she step closer to him. Erik saw what she was doing and stepped closer to her. Soon they were just inch away from each other's mouth. Without a warning, they closed the gap between them and started kissing like there was no tomorrow and their tongues battled for domination and as they kissed, Charlotte moaned sending Erik shivers down to his spine and other parts of his body.  
They finally parted from each other and Erik quickly drove his car to his apartment. They had reached their destination, soon they had entered his apartment and headed to the room where they spend the entire night. It was early morning, Charlotte was the first one to wake up. She felt sore in places she didn’t know existed and felt love and happiness for the first time in forever, she turned around and saw Erik sleeping peacefully beside her. Could it be possible to fall in love at the first sight? Probably to her, hopefully Erik shared the feelings for her also. "You are staring" said the sleepy voice of Erik as he looked at her with an expression of adoration and love. "You were sleeping peacefully. I didn’t want to disturb you." Said Charlotte as she placed her fingers on his bare chest and trailed her fingers along. He looked at her and felt goose bumps on his chest. He gently tucked a hair standard behind her eye. He couldn’t explain what he is feeling yet for her but he knew that he was attracted to her. "As much I would like to continue, but I have to go to work." Said Erik thus breaking the spell between them. "That reminds me, i also have to go." Said Charlotte as she got up from the bed and started dressing. "Will I see you again"? Asked Erik as he also got dressed which made her shiver in anticipation of seeing him again. "Yeah I will see you again. Here take my number. You can text or call me whenever you want to." Said Charlotte as she entered her digits to his phone. "Can I drop you to your home?" Asked Erik as he took his car keys from where he had placed them. "Thanks for the offer, but unfortunately my driver is here. Probably next time." Said Charlotte as she put the final touches of her lipstick. "I will see you soon". Told Erik as he dropped off Charlotte to the front door, before she went to her car which happens to be a limo she turned around and kissed him which made him weak in the knees and tightened his grip around her. Before they could get any further, a loud honking sound broke them apart. She quickly went inside the car and it drove away. Erik shut down the door and slumped behind it. He was in too deep and right now he couldn’t afford any distractions to his mission. Otherwise, there would be serious consequences if he didn’t complete his mission as told by Shaw. As the car sped away, she can’t stop thinking about Erik. As she day-dreamed about him a cough interrupted her. She glared at her bodyguard Logan who seems unfazed. "Have a good night?" Asked Logan which is apparently normal question considering he knows what happened. "The best". Replied Charlotte with a grin struck on her face. "Since you didn’t tell me about this guy other than his name. I had Scott and Alex find out more information about this guy." Said Logan with the expression he means business. She groaned but she knows her gang means well. "What did you find out about him"? Asked Charlotte now curious to find out about the guy who she might be dating in the future. "Well for starters, he is a holocaust survivor and he is a German. His mother was shot thankfully she survived with the help of operation performed by a Doctor. Guess who gave the order to shoot his mother"? Replied Logan who hoped that by giving this crucial information to her, they might be one step closer in punishing the one person responsible for hurting them while they tried to do good for the society. "Who"? Asked Charlotte now feeling curious. "It’s none other than Shaw". Replied Logan without a flinch. As for Charlotte her mind reeled with the information she was just given by Logan, she felt bad for Erik because now she knows how much he suffered. Shaw, before she was ready to make peace with him but now when she found out that he is responsible for hurting both Darwin and Erik she is ready to go to war. "You look like you have a plan". Stated Logan who can read her expressions like a open book. "As matter of fact I do. Logan, call everyone for an emergency meeting." Barked Charlotte, Logan quickly took out his phone and began sending the message. "Because we are ready to go to war against Shaw." Explained Charlotte at Logan's confused expression.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik knows that he is attracted to her and Charlotte learns about Erik's past and decides to punish Shaw using Erik as a puppet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating sooner. I was sick and my assignments got doubled and exams are starting soon..

Meanwhile as Erik drove to CIA, he could not stop thinking about Charlotte. He thought of his previous relationships and how much different was it from her. The reason why his past relationships didn’t work out was because he was too deep in his work and they thought he was crazy for obsessing over the gang. Without thinking, he quickly grabbed his phone and sent a text to her miss you. Was he being straightforward or it’s just of the job description he didn’t know. The ping of his phone made his heart soar. He quickly looked at the text miss you too sent by her. Is it possible he is falling for her? No, he must not because that would make lose control of the situation which he had now. Yet, he cannot stop thinking about her, her blushes and how she made him feel special. He needs advice but whom? Angel is out of question because he is pretty sure she might spill the beans, finally he got it. He could ask his mother, after all he shared everything with his mother. Besides he is a mother's boy. While Erik was busy struggling with his new found feelings, Charlotte went to her study room with a new purpose while she was walking, Raven came and linked their arms together. "How’s the night? I need details". Teased Raven to her big sister. She couldn’t answer instead she blushed which made Raven smirk. Raven hoped that this new guy whom her sister met treats her well if they started dating. Her sister never had a good luck in dating probably because they think her as a terrifying person or that they could get away from hurting her. Raven is lucky to have a person like Hank who loves her for who she is and understands her perfectly without any words needed. Soon they reached the study room and saw everyone was waiting for them. She went near Hank and sat down next to him whereas Charlotte sat at the desk. She looked around, here she saw a family made of bond not of flesh and blood. They are being accepted for being different and each of them has their own abilities that made each of them different and special yet they work properly as a team who is unstoppable to anyone who came to their way trying to hurt and destroy them. Soon Charlotte got down to business. "I know you all wondering why I called for a meeting. Patient, for i will tell all the details." Said Charlotte as she looked at each of them. They all are waiting for her orders so that they can carry out them. They are the most loyal people she could ask for. "I have changed my mind regarding Shaw. Today, Logan gave me a vital information regarding Shaw which made me change my decision. He not only killed Darwin but also hurt the guy whom I went home with last night and almost tried to kill his mother." Said Charlotte with a hint of anger in her voice. Everyone looked at her with both shocked and excitement expressions on their face, finally it’s their time to repay Shaw for his wrongdoings. "Does anyone have an idea on how to do this mission"? Asked Charlotte "I do. Said Raven. So everyone looked at her expectantly. "How about we train this guy"? "Meaning in other words, we will introduce him to our world and I am sure that Shaw has associates all over the world and we can assign him with one of us to take down those associates. And when the time is right, we will attack Shaw when he is least expecting it. “Explained Hank in detail. Everyone nodded in understanding of this plan and looked at Charlotte to see whether she would agree to this plan or not. "Yes that is an excellent plan. Thanks for the idea Raven and Hank. Does anybody have anything else to say? No, then the operation is on." Said Charlotte and with that she dismissed everyone expect Logan. "What is on your mind"? Asked Charlotte as she sat down and send a text to Erik. "Do you think he would agree to that plan?" Asked Logan as he also sat down in a chair. "I am pretty sure after all anyone who has been hurt by the Nazis would try to take revenge especially if one particular person tried to kill his mother. Though I need you and Storm to spy on Shaw that way we can decide on the right time" replied Charlotte as she took her phone and saw him replied to her previous text. Logan nodded and headed back to where the gang went to before he went he heard her telling him inside his head to start his mission alongside with Storm. He nodded his head to indicate that he understood her and finally left her alone to her thoughts.


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik plans a date with Charlotte whereas Hank and Raven have a talk regarding Charlotte and Erik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter on the same day.. thanks to those who gave kudos.. it means a lot to me

Whereas Erik just entered the CIA, his thoughts are confusing him and came Angel updating him on what are meetings to attend and when is the next mission. He wasn’t paying much attention to what she was saying nor where he was going. Soon Angel stopped him and asked "what got you in a twist"? He shrugged and didn’t reply "wait weren’t you suppose to meet your target?” Exclaimed Angel. His expressions betrayed his face and Angel know his expressions enough to know what has happened. She simply told him "go to your office and I will tell Shaw that you are writing down your report". He nodded his head and went to his office. Later, he sat down in his chair and tried to focus on his work but he couldn’t because Charlotte kept popping up everywhere he looked and it was no help at all when he saw that he had a message from her. He felt conflicted because he knows that he is crossing a line in which he would never return from. Yet he replied to her text and started working. While he was working, another text came from her. Oh dear, he is screwed and in deep. Why did he to be attracted to his target? It all sounds like a James Bond movie right now. Without thinking he replied and texted her asking whether she could go to dinner and movies with him tomorrow night. When she replied yes to him, it seems that he has got a date and it’s the right time to learn more about his target. He had learned she is a mutant like him and doesn’t use her abilities without permission. While Erik and Charlotte were busy thinking about each other in their separate worlds, Hank and Raven decided to take a stroll in the park. While they were walking hand in hand they noticed and heard everything because it might come useful later because sometimes some gossip information said by common people helps in their mission. "You know I am glad she found someone. Not to mention when I talked to her, I gathered that she is fast falling for this Erik guy." Said Raven breaking the silence. "Wow, reminds me of the time when she dated that jerk." Replied Hank. "I know, I hope she doesn’t get hurt this time. She was really crushed that time. She pretends to be tough in front of people yet inside she is a delicate and sensitive person." Said Raven remembering the time when her big sister cried on her shoulder when Peter broke her heart and was hurt by Kurt and Cain during their childhood days. "You know very well that we all would protect her from the worst and she would protect us from the same." Replied Hank smiling at her. Raven sometimes couldn’t believe that she has found someone like Hank. She always thought nobody would accept her yet here is this shy and awkward guy who accepted both her human and mutant persona. Hank is really her soul mate. She really hoped that this guy Erik is the one whom her sister is finding for the whole time and her another half.


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charlotte's first date..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter at the same time.. thanks again for reading this story.. means a lot to me

When Charlotte saw the message that he had asked her to go on a date, she screamed so loudly that made Jean and Storm come to her room in panic thinking there was danger. But when they learned that there was no danger, they relaxed their defence mode. She quickly replied yes in happiness and turned around to the women and hugged them. "What happened Professor?" Asked Jean as she and Storm sat down in the chairs. "Erik asked me on a date for tomorrow night." "That’s great news. But Professor please be careful". Soon Raven came back from her stroll with Hank and went to her sister's room just in time to hear the news that she got a date with the guy Erik. "That’s great news but you need to find the perfect clothes for this date. Before you say a tween and cardigan is a suitable clothes it is not." Said Raven as she went to her sister's closet checking the clothes out. Jean and Storm nodded their heads in approval. "But I love those clothes. It’s comfy and stylish." Replied Charlotte as she tried to defend her style of clothes. "It’s just makes you look like a Professor." Said Jean. "I happen to be both a Professor and Mob boss". Exclaimed Charlotte as she tried to defend her fashion choices but it’s a hopeless case since her sister Raven has told her several times that she needs to change her Professor attire completely. The day she met Erik, the dress belonged to her sister Raven and privately she believes it to be her lucky charm. Meanwhile Erik is hoping that the date is not a problem because he intends to use this night to gather some information about the gang's suppliers and aides. It may see not a huge problem but there is a big problem in form of Charlotte. How on the earth is he going to face her when he knows that he is attracted to her? No problem, he is going to avoid hugging or holding hands with her. There, problem is officially solved. Now another problem to face, what on the earth is he going to wear? He doesn’t date a lot apparently his shark smile scares away people before they know the real him. He turned to his closet and took a long look at his clothes section. He doesn’t seem to have the perfect clothes for this fake or real date. Later, he had finally chosen his normal clothes that he usually wears any other day on the way out of the door he grabbed his leather jacket and headed straight to the place they are meeting at.  
Before he went to the place, he stopped at a flower shop and brought a banquet of red roses which reminded him of her red rosy lips. Hopefully Charlotte will like them, soon few minutes later he was sitting in the booth just then Charlotte came and his breath got hitched. She looked like an angel who has fallen from Heaven and her dress oh boy is it a crime to wear it so sinfully. She had seen him and is coming towards him. He needs to breathe and keep a level head because the last thing he needs is to screw this mission and let her go. She smiled at him and noticed the flowers "Oh, are those for me?" Asked Charlotte as she and Erik sat down. "Yes, this is for you. I hope you like them. It reminded me of your lips." Replied Erik as he gave her the flowers.


	9. Chapter nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charlotte's date gets cut shorted.. Erik is following her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. sorry for not updating for long. my exams started and I need to study hard.. once exams finished, I will try to update..

Soon they ordered their food and started talking. Erik learned she has three PhDs, a sister who is planning to get married and is an actual Professor who teaches mutant students whereas Charlotte learned that Erik is a Holocaust survivor, has a mother which she already knew and that he wants to hunt down the Nazis responsible for making him and his mother miserable during their time spent in the camp. Erik even showed her the numbers tattooed in his hand which is his prisoner number. Something he never did before and it is the first time he shared any personal information about his past. There is something about her that makes him feel peaceful and calm. Probably her telepathic powers is making him feel that way because he did learn that telepaths can influence any kind of emotion and make people feel it. Charlotte never felt this strong connection to anybody whom she had dated previously. Despite having rage and serenity within Erik, there is much more to him and he also has well in him. She hoped that she will help him to find justice for all the sufferings he had endured. However, unknown to him they both have the same common enemy who is Sebastian Shaw. The day will come when they both wipe him off from the earth's face. Unfortunately, she has to cut the date short because she has a business meeting with a potential client and she cannot afford to be late because this client is a hard nut to crack. Who knows whether the client might become a partner or someone who crosses her which will become a quick kill with her gun? But what she didn’t know that Erik was trailing behind her since he needs to know everything that might help him catch her red handed in the act. Yet, he does not know that this would prove to be a difficult task since she is one step ahead of the CIA.


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte meets a new client and Erik follows her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updated.. my exams are over and I think it went ok.. lets see what happens.. thanks for being patient..

Soon she reached her destination and thankfully her crew was waiting for her. She intertwined her hand with Raven's hand and set off to the location where the meeting was supposed to be held. The rest of the crew followed her, looking at the surroundings to make sure that there is no danger lurking around you never know what kind of dangers you would be facing in this kind of neighbourhood. Just when Charlotte and her crew had entered the door, Erik had finally arrived to the destination. Erik wondered where Charlotte disappeared to, so he decided to find her using his mutant powers seeing that she was wearing metal item at the date. Just his luck, he sensed the metal from a door that was well hidden so he quickly went to the door. He had to be very careful not to get caught by anyone especially he needs to have his mind blank so that Charlotte wouldn’t be able to find out that he was here in this place. Thankfully, Shaw came through during their briefing because he gave Erik a helmet which is supposed to have the ability to block any telepathic abilities which means nobody can read his mind or mind controlled him. He did check whether it worked using Emma and thankfully it worked. So, he quickly put on the helmet and got the gadgets that he has hidden in his jacket to listen to the conservation. While he was listening, his phone ring tone started ringing making everyone looked around and when they found out that it didn’t belong to either of them, they realised that they are being spied on. Hank quickly ran to capture the person whereas Erik cursing in German knew that he need to quickly hide and he ran and sped away before Hank could come out. When Hank came, he did not find anybody and went inside to inform the news to Charlotte. When he went inside, he saw the dead bodies of the people that they were having meeting them with. "Did you catch them"? Growled Logan. "No, whoever was listening to us managed to escape before I came." Replied Hank as he went to help to dispose the bodies. "I want that person to be found. Scott and Alex, go to our dear friend and ask whether Shaw had sent another agent to us without us knowing. Because I swear to God, when I meet that person I am going to shoot him or her." Said Charlotte angrily. Scott and Alex nodded their head to indicate they understood their mission. Everyone knows that if you make Professor X angry, then you better watch out because she will make your life a living hell and make you regret the day you decided to cross her off.


	11. Chapter eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik fails to get solid information and Shaw has a secret plan under the wraps that a few mutants only know about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter for today. Thanks for reading and giving kudos and bookmarking this story

Erik really felt pissed off because he was about to get solid information but no apparently the universe hates him that is why it made his phone go off alerting his presence to Charlotte and the rest of the people present. He took out his phone and looked at his ID caller its none other than Emma Frost. Huh? Wonder what made the Queen of cold to call him of all the people? "What you want?" Said Erik angrily as he picked up the phone call. "My, my did I call you at a time where you are acting like an angst teenager? Replied Emma with a hint of smugness. “No, you called me at a moment where I was about to get important information about Charlotte Xavier's business transaction until your cold highness decided to grace me with your phone call." Said Erik angrily as he sat down somewhere. "Oops, my bad. I only called you to let you know that Shaw wants to meet you urgently." Said Emma without a hint of sincere apology and whereas Erik disconnected due to anger. He does not risk his job if he ended up shouting some nasty things to Emma especially Shaw because he could end up saying goodbye to his job and this undercover mission but sometimes there are is a limit over everything. It feels like that Shaw is doing everything in his power to stop Erik from doing this job. Once Erik disconnected, Emma kept the phone aside and turned around and said to the person next to her "He followed her and apparently was about to find some important information when I called him. He was not happy when I broke his conceration." "Good, good. Let him do his job as long as he does not have an idea on what is going on. Is the plan coming along smoothly, Janos? Asked none other than Shaw who apparently has a evil plan only few people know his secret evil plan. The less people know, the better it is. "Yes sir, Erik has no idea." Replied Janos who is usually quiet. Poor naive Erik, he thinks that he is doing the opposite on what Shaw wants him to do. Sure, Charlotte is a ruthless mob boss that has people frightened of her but they do not know who is the real villain is and the real hero is. Soon, everything would be revealed and he hoped that Erik would stand by his side. But, little did he know that when that time comes a lot would be changed including the thinking of Erik. But, for now he is contented to think about the rest of his plans


	12. Chapter twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret agent in CIA shares the information and informs them that Shaw is planning something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter guys. hope you guys enjoy it

Charlotte paced back and forth in her office while her sister Raven tried her level best to calm her down but Raven knew that it’s an impossible task because her sister wouldn’t stop pacing until she got her information just when she was about to try again luckily Logan and Scott came back at the exact moment. The moment Charlotte noticed them, she indicated them to sit and she also sat down. "Well, what is the latest news"? Asked Charlotte looking to both of them. "Our friend did confirm to us that Shaw had indeed send an undercover agent but unfortunately does not know who is the new agent. Our friend said that she will get back to us once she finds new information." Replied Logan, "good job. We need to keep our eyes and ears open. I really hope that if that agent dares to harm the children then I will see to it personally that the rest of CIA agency will suffer equally." Said Charlotte hardening her eyes it was bad enough that the previous undercover agent had killed Darwin but no more killing of her children. "We also found some more new information. Apparently, Shaw has a secret plan under wraps that nobody knows expect a few people who happens to be loyal to him." Said Scott once she stopped talking. " What secret plan"? Demanded Raven before her sister replied. "Our friend does not know about it either but she said she will try her best to find more information about it." Replied Scott. "Raven, I want you and Hank to go to the CIA undercover and find more information about this top secret. I fear that he means to harm us." Said Charlotte, Raven nodded her head and went to inform Hank about the plan. "Whereas you two alert others and inform others located in other locations about this development." Said Charlotte dismissing them. Both Logan and Scott went outside the office and shut the door behind them.


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charlotte talks via text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the new chapter finally.. thanks for reading and giving kudos

After everyone left the study room, Charlotte rubbed her temples as she feels like a headache was about to come and make her feel weak like any other telepaths but it will not come to this because she is an omega level 3 telepath which means that she is the most powerful and strongest telepath in mutant history. Just as she was about to go to her room, her phone buzzed indicating that she has a text. She looked at the text and nearly screamed in happiness because it was Erik texting her. She quickly replied to him and waited until he replied back to her. He replied back to her and she quickly went to her room so she could have at least privacy. She changed into her night clothes and grabbed her phone from the lamp side table and continued talking to him. They talked until it was past midnight and then only Charlotte realised that it was late and she needed to brief her team tomorrow morning. She reluctantly said goodbye to him and he said that to meet him this Friday for movies and dinner. She happily replied to him that yes she would love to meet him this Friday. After that, she kept aside her phone and slept peacefully with a smile on her face. While on the other side of the city, Erik hoped that this second meeting or date that his mind tells him would give him a chance to make her open up about her business because it will be useful to locate and destroy those places. But what he didn’t know that when the time comes, he would be having second thoughts


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Raven goes to CIA undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for not updating sooner. my laptop had issues and real life demands my constant attention.. now it is all over.. enjoy the new chapter

The next morning everyone buzzed with the anticipation on what the Professor is going to tell them. They had a general idea on what is going to happen next based on what is told to them by Scott and Logan. Whereas Hank and Raven are ready to go undercover just waiting for her so that in case she gives them more instructions. Just then, Charlotte came and gave everyone a smile. She sat down and everyone sat down once she did. She started the meeting asking everyone on how are they and decided to go wedding dress shopping with the rest of the girls. Once she concluded the rest, the tone of the meeting turned serious because she gave everyone a task to complete and gave Hank and Raven a device that would record everything so that way she can watch everything from the house which is connected to a TV. Once she is done, everyone stood up and went to finish their respective task assigned by her. Meanwhile Hank and Raven had arrived in their destination, she changed her appearance to one of the agents whom they have knocked out earlier while she is inside, he will guide her on where to go and whom to avoid. Soon they started, she kept a close eye on everyone because these people are the ones who ridiculed her and her family for being notorious and different.   
Hank had guided her towards the secret entrance of a room that nobody knew of expect their agent inside the organization. He also kept a close eye on the surroundings to ensure that this mission will be successful and get some real good solid information about Shaw's secret plan. While this is going on, Erik had happen to be working today and he was busy writing reports and once he finished writing, he went out of his room and saw the agent that Raven was disguised as just as he was about to call out to the agent his reports dropped due to stumbling on the carpet. He grumbled and bended down to pick them up. When he stood up, the agent was nowhere to be found so he went back inside his office.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter updated on the same day

Raven has finally reached her destination and she carefully entered the room and took a second to look at the room. It may look like an ordinary office room but she knew that it is much more than that. Soon, she started searching any kind of evidence that would tell about what Shaw is going to do. She searched high and low and couldn’t find a single clue. She was about to give up when she accidentally dropped a book, just then a secret door opened. Her mouth dropped at the sight, she quickly went inside and looked at what the room was about to offer. There was tons of files and she went towards them and took out the files. When she peeked at them, it was horrors and worst beyond her imagination. The files had pictures of mutants abused and used for their powers to perfect the weapon that the humans are going use on their kind. Apparently Shaw funded these experiments and the guy who conducts the experiment is none other than the guy who experimented on the mutants before.  
Just then Hank told her that she needs to get out of there right now because someone is coming to the room. When that person went inside the room, there was nobody inside for Raven and Hank had went away. Meanwhile Scott and Logan are driving towards their destination to complete the task given to them by the Professor. Soon, they have reached their destination and got of the car. Outside was waiting Rouge and when she saw them, she ran towards them and hugged them and they hugged her back. They went inside where Bobby, Kitty and the rest of the others are waiting. They nodded their head as a sign of greeting and soon got into the business. Logan has started talking and told the rest of them about what has happened recently and what is the Professor plans. They were shocked when they heard about what happened and agreed on the plans that the Professor has decided on. Bobby then told Logan and Scott that he and the rest of his team would increase their security and would keep their eyes and ears open for anything and would inform them immediately.  
With that, they concluded the meeting and Scott and Logan both set off to their home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter updated... enjoy reading

It has been two weeks and Erik and Charlotte has been still going strong and she finally decided that she is going to tell Erik on her true profession because according to him she is a professor who teaches young mutants which is technically true because mutants does need all the help to control their power.  
Today is the day that she finally reveals the truth to him, to be honest she is kind of scared because she has no idea how will he react and what will he say. Hopefully, he will understand her reasoning’s and thus she will start training him to face Shaw and destroy the CIA alongside once for all. Because she clearly remembers the images that haunt her day and night that Raven showed and it sickens her heart to see them ruthlessly hurting mutants.  
Meanwhile, Erik got ready in his apartment to meet her apparently she wants to show him something and tell him something. He knew that she is ready to tell him about her real profession though he is aware that she is real Professor who teaches young mutants which he double checked with the institution when she told him that. If he is being honest to himself, he is kind of falling in love with her every day and it is something that he struggles with because he could not afford to distract himself from his mission.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating any sooner.. I was away for holidays and back yesterday..

Soon he set off to pick her from the place that she told him to come. On the way, he thought about what he has achieved so far on this mission and what his next target is.   
Right now, he had received some important things by hanging around her. He also thought of the time when he told his mamma that he met someone and remembers her expressing her happiness and to bring Charlotte to meet her. He did promise his mother that he would introduce her but what is going to happen when she is finally arrested and what answer is he going to give to his mother if she asks him on what happened to Charlotte. Will he be able to give her an honest answer? So many questions yet he cannot find any answers to them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter on the same day.. enjoy reading

Finally he has reached the destination and Oh God, Charlotte looked as beautiful as usual no wonder he has conflicting thoughts regarding this mission heck he does not know that whether he wants to even become the best agent in CIA so that the rest of the people whom he worked with would finally respect him and treat him as an equal. Charlotte walked down the stairs and went near towards him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips yet somehow it turned to a full make out session and there were some below the neck action happening also. Soon they stopped due to the lack of oxygen and if they haven’t stopped anytime soon they might have given to their desires. Erik was still breathing heavily as he looks at her as she looked someone who had just woken up from sleeping.  
Charlotte didn’t know what to think but blush because she still thinks what she has done to deserve someone like Erik who is the perfect gentleman unlike her previous boyfriend who doesn’t have the patience and manners like him. Right now, it’s not the time to think about it for she is going to reveal everything about her but what she doesn’t know that he already knows everything about her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter on the same day

Without much further ado, both of them sat off in the car to the place where the rest of Charlotte's team are waiting however unknown to him, they are being followed by Logan because it is his duty to protect her at all costs and it would break his heart if he failed because she gave him a reason to smile and gave him a family not to mention because of her, he met the love of his life Storm whom he is planning to pop the question but he is waiting for the right moment. After all, he cannot steal the spotlight from Raven and Hank who is planning to get married in few weeks.  
Finally, they have reached the destination and she was pretty much nervous and excited at the same time because everything now depended on his reaction about her reality. Erik grabbed her hand and together they both went inside and it’s now or never.  
The team were waiting for them and it’s easy to say that they are anxious to meet the man who has stolen the heart of their Professor and managed to break her walls of defence. Charlotte sent them calm waves to them so that they can calm down. Erik opened the door with his power which still amazes her. Raven is the first person to greet them in her natural form which shocked him to the core because he already saw pictures but to see her close its shocking and surprising because he wonders what Charlotte told them about him. While Raven gave him the stare to determine what kind of person he is, Hank and the rest came towards them and introduced themselves.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter.. enjoy reading.. thanks for the kudos and bookmarks to this story

Once they finished introducing themselves, they looked at their mentor to explain the rest. She nodded and gestured him to sit because she has something important to tell him because she believes that honesty is the best policy when you are dating someone. So, she started explaining everything and he feigned surprise but soon it turned to actual shock when she told him that she knew his history and what is Shaw planning. Erik was not surprised because he has seen first-hand what Shaw was capable of when he tried to kill Erik's mother to kick start his power.  
But now hearing Shaw's potential plans that they are still trying to find out using the mole inside the CIA he wanted to help them. Once she finished explaining everything, he told her that he wanted to help and wanted to stop Shaw as much as they want to. Everyone was relived because this is what exactly the Professor wanted to achieve and even Charlotte became excited because her plans are working.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some secrets are out and plans are being made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter on the same day..

She then told Erik 'That is great but you know very well that Shaw is dangerous so what we are going to do is that we meaning a selected few people from my team would be training you alongside with me." "That's great and when we are going to start?" Asked Erik as he glanced around. "Well I am glad that you asked, because tomorrow we are going to start." Replied Logan before she could reply. "Why soon"? Asked Erik surprised because he needed time to process everything and to make sure that this does not clashes with his actual mission. Now he has two missions that is taking down both Charlotte Xavier and Shaw and if he achieved his goals then he would consider it to be his greatest achievement and accomplishment. He then agreed to come and train with them. Once they finished talking, Charlotte took Erik to her room to talk with him. The rest of the team has dispersed to different corners of the house whereas Hank and Raven sat in the living room and put on a movie to watch. "So what is your opinion on Erik"? Asked Hank knowing fully well that Raven wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything else. "He is fine and good-looking. If he hurts my sister then I promise I will make his death as an accident." Replied Raven as she leaned into his shoulder. "If it makes you feel better then I think the rest of the team would do the same because after all we are pretty much protective of the Professor and she is the one calling the shots apart from you. Not to mention, she is the one holding this family together." Replied Hank remembering the times he was rejected by the society due to being different hack his parents thought he was an abnormal boy and tried everything to remove his deformity according to his parents but there is nothing they can do he is like that because of his X gene.  
He also remembered the time when he first met Charlotte and Raven because it was that time his mutant abilities was revealed due to Charlotte's power.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik starts training with others..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating any sooner.. thanks to those who are patient with this story..

Erik and Charlotte did end up talking but soon their desires for each other has overtaken them so they ended up sleeping with each other. The next morning, when Erik went downstairs with her nobody commented as they went on doing what they were doing before.  
True to Logan's word, Erik has started training with them both with weapons and his mutant abilities. He was unlocking his true potential with the help of her. She is truly a great teacher with lots of patience no wonder her students whom he had met when he went to the place where she teaches had high praises for her.During that time, Charlotte fell sick but she didn't worry much thinking it as a stomach bug. However, it got so worst when she fainted while she was observing Erik and the rest of the team training. Everyone gathered around her and Erik was the one who caught her before she fell. He wondered what was wrong with her right now it is no time to think about other stuff so he carried her in bridal style to the room which had all the medical equipment.  
He raised his eyebrows as if asking a question to Hank who is already setting up the equipment, "I happen to be a doctor also so whenever someone gets injured i treat him or her expect Logan because he apparently has a healing factor." Said Hank surprising Erik because it was something that wasn't briefed to him when he first took this undercover job.  
He keeps learning new things about the team however he was brought back to reality when Hank told her something that would crash his entire mission. "I am sorry? Could you repeat it again?" Asked Erik to make sure that he heard the words correctly. Apparently she was pregnant with his kid, this is something he overlooked and now it is his responsibility to make sure that Shaw would never come a step closer to her and his unborn child. Hank soon brought a machine and later it was revealed that they are expecting twins . His entire world stopped when he heard the news and especially the twins heartbeat. He was dazed yet he told her that he was happy because its true.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Charlotte is carrying the twins, it changes the game for Erik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter on the same day

Once the news is confirmed, he immediately drove to CIA so that way he can talk to Shaw without revealing the fact that Charlotte is pregnant with his twins.  
When he entered the CIA, he ignored everyone and went straight to Shaw's office, he didn't care about others present so he got straight to the point. "I cant do this anymore." Said Erik making Shaw pause whatever he was doing. "What did you just said"? Asked Shaw as he stood up from his chair. "I said I cannot do this anymore. Find someone else to do this job." Replied Erik and Shaw came close towards him and said "Let me guess, you fell in love with her. That is good but right now I am displeased with you because you said you cannot complete the mission. That is ok but I have other ways to make you work, how about your mother or kill all the members of the gang and blame it on you or leak the fact that you are the undercover cop? Make a choice and choose it wisely." Said Shaw with a evil smirk. "You are blackmailing me." Said Erik disbelieving. "You can believe whatever you want but remember that I want information at any costs." Said Shaw and soon after that Erik left the office.  
He turned around to Emma and said simply to her to arrange the attack for its time because that would teach Erik not to tamper with his plans.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw attacks them when they least expect it. what is going to happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the chapter

This blackmail worked out in the favour of Shaw because it made Erik to give vital information about Charlotte that way he can finally target the weakest point. However, Erik was not happy with this arrangement because he knew that Shaw is evil but he has to do it to protect his mother and now the fate has it, his unborn children. This is something he never thought was possible because not only he fell in love with his enemy, now she is having his kids. If he keep pinching himself, perhaps he would remember that he is not dreaming but this is the reality.

It was a pretty usual day, Erik was training with Logan today and he is winning because apparently Charlotte's bodyguard had other things on his mind when asked her what he was thinking, she told him that Logan was nervous today because he is finally planning to pop the question to Storm and he is scared of what is her answer is going to be. Just then, a phone ringing made everyone stop what they were doing and stare at the phone wondering who is calling them right now. Hank went towards the phone and picked it up. 'Hello. What? We will be right there in a moment." said Hank then he kept down the phone, Erik wondered what happened whether Shaw did something or not.

Charlotte went towards Hank and apparently got the information she needed, she turned around and faced her people and simply said "One of our base is attacked, we should go there immediately." Everyone quickly got ready to go and Erik was now panicking because it seems that Shaw is hell-bent on destroying them with the help of Erik's knowledge.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw finally attacks them..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter for the day.. enjoy reading

This blackmail worked out in the favour of Shaw because it made Erik to give vital information about Charlotte that way he can finally target the weakest point. However, Erik was not happy with this arrangement because he knew that Shaw is evil but he has to do it to protect his mother and now the fate has it, his unborn children. This is something he never thought was possible because not only he fell in love with his enemy, now she is having his kids. If he keep pinching himself, perhaps he would remember that he is not dreaming but this is the reality.

It was a pretty usual day, Erik was training with Logan today and he is winning because apparently Charlotte's bodyguard had other things on his mind when asked her what he was thinking, she told him that Logan was nervous today because he is finally planning to pop the question to Storm and he is scared of what is her answer is going to be. Just then, a phone ringing made everyone stop what they were doing and stare at the phone wondering who is calling them right now. Hank went towards the phone and picked it up. 'Hello. What? We will be right there in a moment." said Hank then he kept down the phone, Erik wondered what happened whether Shaw did something or not.  
Charlotte went towards Hank and apparently got the information she needed, she turned around and faced her people and simply said "One of our base is attacked, we should go there immediately." Everyone quickly got ready to go and Erik was now panicking because it seems that Shaw is hell-bent on destroying them with the help of Erik's knowledge. Soon they all set off and Erik went with Charlotte and Logan, while in the car he tried to calm her down because he read that stress is not good for the unborn child. "Thanks Erik." Thought Charlotte and he nodded his head.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Frost is captured and now what will happen??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter on the same day..

They had reached the base apparently it looked worse expect someone was putting out the fire using ice. The remaining came towards her and hugged her. "What happened"? Asked Charlotte before anybody could reply her the iceman guy came and replied "Shaw's henchmen attacked us without much warning." Replied the iceman as the others nodded their head. "How did his henchmen found out about this base? This was the secured base of all others." Asked Raven, "My guess is that the undercover cop is watching and is using some gadgets to listen and spy on us." Said Hank shocking Erik because this guy is smart and might be the first one to track steps and reveal to the entire time including Charlotte that Erik is the one they are looking for.  
Charlotte agreed and looked at the remaining and asked "Bobby, where is warpath?" "He went to inspect other areas to see whether there is damage that can be fixed or not." Replied Bobby. At that moment, they all heard a voice "Look guys, I captured one of the Shaw's henchmen." As Erik looked closer it was another shock because the mutant had captured none other than Emma Frost. Scott and the rest of the guys went to help Warpath so that way Emma didn't have a chance to escape.  
They looked at Professor asking mentally what to do with their enemy and soon they took off to the other direction. "What did you tell them?" Asked Erik wondering what she is going to do to Emma. "I told them to take her to the hidden base where you and the rest will be there beside when I question her. I might need your powers for this also." Said Charlotte proving Erik that she is indeed the most ruthless person ever because nobody survives once she is done with that person.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte meets Erik's mother and what happens now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter updated guys

As they rode towards the apartment, Erik wondered what had she seen in Emma's mind that made her scared and lay a protective hand on her belly. Whatever it is, it means one thing that Shaw is planning something dangerous and someone is bound to get hurt.  
He stopped the car in a corner, he turned around and simply said "Don't worry about whatever Shaw is planning. I will be right beside you protecting you and the kids. Dont even let what Emma said to you go inside your head." Said Erik and she simply hugged him because she has him and her people by her side and nothing bad is gonna happen. They soon sped off and had reached the apartment. When they reached the apartment, the door was unlocked meaning that someone was inside. Charlotte and he secretly went inside because it could be one of Shaw's henchmen so when they turned around and saw that person it was none other than Erik's mother.  
"Mamma, what are you doing here?" "Well, my son hasn't called me for two weeks so its natural to be worried sick." He went towards his mother and hugged her tight whereas Charlotte stayed at the same place she was when Edie saw her, Edie asked Erik some questions in German and Erik replied to her.  
Edie came towards her and said "welcome dear. Has my son been treating you well? Erik dear, go and make us something to eat." Erik went and soon both of the woman sat down and start talking. Charlotte would remember it as the day where she learned how about to care for babies and everything. She was happy also because Edie approved of her and it made Erik happy also because his mother approved of his choice though despite him hiding some things about her.  
Later that evening, Charlotte told everyone what she had seen in Emma's head and everyone gasped with shock. Few minutes later, Raven said "If he is planning to kill us all, before he does that I would like to get married." "We do not have that much time and how on the earth you can accomplish that task"? Asked Alex. "I want to get married at this moment, if Shaw is going to kill us then I would like to leave this world with my husband." Said Raven. Soon Raven and Hank got married with the help of Logan and Logan decided that he does not want to wait anymore too thus he popped the question to Storm and she accepted. Few minutes later, they also got married.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte has a nightmare and Erik calms her down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guys.. this story is ending soon... thanks for the kudos

Later that night, when she was sleeping she had the worst nightmare because of what she saw in Emma's head. She woke up screaming and shivering which made Erik wake up and try to calm her as possible. "Wanna tell me what happened"? "I saw that Shaw killing us one by one and finally he killed you right in front of my eyes. I couldnt do anything to stop it." "Hey, everything is gonna be all right and I am right near you." Soon she calmed down and within few seconds she went back to sleep.  
But Erik couldnt sleep because he started having conflicted thoughts the moment that she told him about her nightmare. "Would you still love me if I switch sides? Will you let me see our children?" These are the thoughts that plauged his mind until sleep took over.  
Four weeks later, the team trained harder and Charlotte took upon herself to train them despite Hank and Erik's protests because she is near to her due date and any day she would give birth. One day, when she, Bobby and Kurt were having lunch in a resturant at that moment one of the henchmen of Shaw came and sat down with them. " Its time to come out and play." By simply saying that he disappeared in thin air. They knew that it is time to end this war once for all. They quickly went to the mansion while Bobby and Kurt was explaining on what happened at that moment Charlotte's water broke.  
They rushed her to the medical room and Hank alongside Erik assisted her. Few minutes later, two cries broke out from the room and Hank alongside with Erik brought out the twins to everyone who was waiting outside. "Everyone, meet Pitero and Wanda." Everyone cooed at the sight of the babies and while everyone was distracted, Erik went somewhere in the corner and messaged Shaw by saying that he is no longer wanted to work as an undercover agent.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle has begun who is gonna win and lose? Find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guys enjoy reading

The moment Shaw received the message, he was beyond furious because he created Erik and he is not going to let all his hard work fall into pieces just because Erik fell in love with that mob boss Charlotte Xavier. But wait, this is the perfect chance for revenge and he called his henchmen and simply told them that it is time to attack.  
Meanwhile at the mansion, everyone was busy with other things while Erik and Charlotte spent time with their babies at that moment, a blast went off shocking everyone. "What was that"? Exclaimed Storm while Alex went near the window to see what is the problem and he quickly turned away from the window and simply told everyone that Shaw alongside with CIA and his henchmen are here attacking them.   
There were screams and everyone was wondering what they are going to do when Charlotte came from her room with Erik by her side and gave them orders. Everyone is going to fight against the CIA to protect and defand themselves whereas she and Erik will be handling Shaw by themselves. Everyone agreed to the plans expect there is one problem what they are going to do with little Pietro and Wanda, who is going to protect them from Shaw? Before she could say anything, Erik came near Bobby and gave him instructions to Erik's mother house and told him to take the babies immediately and if Edie aks him the reason just make up an excuse and come back to help in the battle.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle has finished, secrets has been revealed and what is going to happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second last chapter guys.. thanks for reading

The battle continued for hours while Charlotte and Erik continued their hunt for Shaw but it is seem to be an impossible task because he was nowhere to be found and at that moment Erik realised where Shaw will be so he told her and together they went there where they knew that Shaw will be expecting them.  
True to Erik's word, Shaw was indeed waiting for them wearing the helmet that blocked her telepathic powers. She told Erik inside his head to remove the helmet that way she can control Shaw.  
"Congratulations Erik my boy. You completed the mission." Charlotte was confused and turned to face Erik and asked him a slient question on what Shaw was implying. But Erik didnt answer because he was focused on Shaw at that moment. "He didnt tell you did he? Well, let me tell you then. He is my undercover agent sent to destory you and your empire. He told me all the secrets of your team and the empire."  
Charlotte was beyond shocked when she heard what Shaw said. How she could be so blind? Why is that she is keeps falling for people that hurts her and her family? Was his love fake and a pretence? What about their children? She has to make up a story to tell to their children if they asks her about their father because she does not want someone like him to be near her kids.  
"Its true that I am an undercover agent who is responsible for bringing you and your team infront of CIA. But, when I saw the real you, I fell in love with you and our twins are a proof of that. Please forgive me for hurting you." Said Erik but before she could reply, Shaw said "You have kids? That is so sweet, too bad I am going to kill them." With that, he started attacking them and both of them dodged the attack with the help of their powers. Finally, Erik removed the helmet with the help of his powers and put a coin in Shaw's head with Charlotte holding Shaw from her mind, when that happened she screamed in pain.  
Few minutes later, the rest of the team came to help their Professor and Erik to defeat Shaw but when they came, he was already dead. "Let's go, its over. Bobby, could you please bring back the twins?" Said Charlotte without a single glance towards Erik. "What about Erik"? Asked Alex. "Leave him, he has to go somewhere far away from us." Without much further questioning they left Erik behind who is really upset with the turn of events and at that moment he vowed that he would win back Charlotte's love and the twins.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter guys.. thanks a lot for the kudos, bookmarks and comment on this story.. enjoy reading

Epilogue  
It has been three years since they defeated Shaw and informed to the public the real face of CIA behind the facade. People were angry when they found out that it was Shaw who is the real enemy and that Charlotte despite being a mob she helped the public and sometimes kept peace on the streets unlike the other mob gangs in other parts of New York. Despite all of this, she kept a low profile with her team focusing on helping people affected by Shaw and spending quality of time with her kids who are now seven years old. She still meets Erik but nothing is the same because she is still hurt over his betrayal however the reason she still visits him is because he is their kids father and she realised that it will do more harm than good by keeping the twins apart from their father. Sometimes, alongside with Charlotte another team member will join them and give Erik the stink eye which he knew that he deserved it.  
When Erik told his mother everything, she scolded him and told him that to give Charlotte space perhaps if they meant to be, she will come back to him. Yet, he has given her enough space but here they are three years later no changes to their relationship.   
One day, as he was with the twins at the park Pietro asked him a question "Dad, why you and mom are not together?" "Because we have some problems between us." "Hmm, so that means me and Wanda guessed it right. Here is an idea, why don't you solve the problems between you and mom so we can be one happy family'? said Pietro as Wanda came towards them overhearing the conversation.

"What you want me to do? I tried to do everything but your mother still does not want me back to her life after breaking her heart and trust." "Yes, we gathered that much but don't worry. We have a plan that will bring back mom to your open arms." At this point, Erik didn't care about how his children figured out everything but he is willing to listen to their plan if that will help him win back the love of his life. Soon Pietro and Wanda told him everything that he has to do and once they finished, Erik simply hugged them and told them to wish him luck because he is going to do it. Two weeks later, he went to the mansion because it was his turn to spend quality time with his kids. Charlotte was there with them, she simply looked beautiful as usual. This time the twins decided that they want go to the beach with their parents, so they went to the beach where they would be staying at the beach house that Charlotte owned.

During the night, passion took over both Erik and Charlotte and when the morning came Erik simply said "I am not going to give up on us. I know what I did hurt you but I love you from the bottom of my heart. So, will you go out with me and start everything with a new perspective?" So Charlotte agreed to him because she might not say it out loud to him that despite the betrayal she still loves him very much. Soon, they went to dates and after around 100 dates, he had finally asked the question and she happily said yes. Later that night, she told him "I thought that you had simply given up on us because you havent made a single move to repair our relationship but here we are. Our relationship is fixed and I am pretty sure our kids will be happy but I might ask you who told you to finally make the move"? "Sorry, I cannot reveal my secrets". Said Erik with a wink. Two months later, they got married and had David and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
